Luna's Legacy
by searchthisbree
Summary: Sequel to The Doctor, Calem, and Gardevoir. Sixteen years after the Calem incident, Luna, the daughter of Calem and Gardevoir, continues with her everyday life until she learns of a quest with her best friend, her best friends boyfriend, her boyfriend, and her. Follow this story of love, adventure, action, and humor to learn of Luna's Legacy!


Chapter 1: Luna and John

(Luna's POV)

"Mom. Mom. Mom!"

She still looks at the tabletop. I hear John, my little brother, run downstairs. He was born nine months after Dad died. Mom starts crying and I hear Anna coming downstairs. I look at her and smile. "Can you fix her?"

Anna laughs. "She's been like this for sixteen years. She's not gonna stop."

It's been sixteen years since Dad died. I haven't seen Grandpa, the Doctor, since either. Mom says he's still alive, and I surprisingly don't doubt her. Mom told me that a lot of half breeds, human and pokemon, go to my school. I know. I'm a sophomore. Alvin hates me and John is in Seventh Grade. He has psychic powers. I look like a Gardevoir (except for a slightly larger rack) but I am more human than anything. I haven't regenerated. Mom tried to kill herself one, but regenerated. She is on her fifth incarnation. No-one had regenerated since. Mom continues crying. "I-I'm sorry," she says before running upstairs.

I grab an Oran Berry for myself and John and eat mine. I grab John's hand and he looks at me. He looks like a little Dad. "You have to take me," he says.

I teleport to his school. Clementine is a movie star working with Diantha. (How's that for her future, Pewdiepie?!) Blade got a scholarship for a college in Unova. I'm trying to go there. Unova University. I let go of John's hand and teleport to my school.

(John's POV)

I look around for Gavin. He's an awesome guy. His mom hooked up with a Machamp. He is strong and fast. I high five Gavin and look around again. I see Susan looking at me. Susan is a Kirlia who is cute, but she gets very jealous. I try to hide behind Gavin, but she teleports behind me. "Hey John," she says. "Wanna hold hands?"

I roll my eyes. "Go away."

Gavin grabs her shoulder. Susan shudders and looks at him in the eye. "Get away from him," Gavin says. "Or you'll have to mess with me."

Susan teleports away. Gavin gets a little extreme sometimes. I look around again and she Shelley. She is a shy, but very cute Riolu. She is sweet and gets good grades. I like her. I tap her shoulder and she jumps around frightened. I smile and she breathes. She starts fiddling with her ear and tries to make eye contact with me. "H-h-hi," she says, nervously. "I-i-it's John r-right?"

"Yeah. Uh, do you want to, uh, meet me after school, um, by the oak tree?"

She smiles. "Sure."

I smile and walk back to Gavin. He gives me a thumbs up and the bell rings.

(Luna's POV)

I walk into school and go to my locker. I hide with my friends, but can't blend in because I'm the only shiny Gardevoir in the whole school. All the jocks love me, most of the girls want to be me, and the nerds want to be able to talk to me. I open my locker and grab my stuff. I have history then gym. I can't wait for music. I'm the star at piano. I can memorize information with a glance, hardly need to look down at the keys, and can multitask. (Thank you, Time Lords.)

I walk into history class. I hear boys whistle at me and I sigh. I sit down next to Diane. She is half Lucario and half human. She has the shape of a human, but can use moves like a Lucario. We continue our topic about AZ's pokemon, Floette, in the PWW (Pokemon World War).

After, I get dressed for gym. We are starting dodge ball. I get called first (of course). Couch Theodore blows a whistle and everyone runs forward. I grab a ball and run backward. I throw it, making it almost hit Tom. He jumps, does a 360, and hits me in the face. "360 NO SCOPE!"

The force of the throw knocked me down and I hit the floor hard. I feel my head. My eye hurts and my head is bleeding. A ball grazes me and I look up. I see a barrage of balls heading towards me. The last thing I remember is being hit, hard, by them and landing on a Gallade's chest spike.

(Gardevoir's POV)

I pick up the phone. Luna's been hurt bad. I teleport to her school. "How long has she been out?" I ask as I walk into the nurse's office.

"A few hours. I've been tending to her black eye and deep cut on her arm. She landed on Bill, who is laying down too."

I see a Gallade clutching his chest spike. Luna is laying unconscious. I sense that her head is bleeding and she had cuts and bruises all over her. She's wearing normal clothes. "She was in gym right?"

"I got her clothes on."

I rub her arm and I see a faint yellow. I back up. The nurse walks over to me. Luna's hand starts to glow yellow. "GET BACK!" I yell as I push the nurse back.

Luna stands up, still unconscious, and starts an explosion regeneration. I look at her. The cuts are closing, the bruises are healing, and she is smiling. She stops the regeneration. "That's my girl," I say. "Just using the regeneration to heal."

She hugs me. "Dad was right," she says. "It was one of the best feelings in the world."

I look at her. "Get to class."

She grabs her stuff and walks out of the office. The nurse calls after her. "Wait! You still need to heal!"

"She did. That was a regeneration. She used it to heal."

I hear a 'thump' and a scream. I run out and see Luna in pain on the floor. Nobody is near her. I get to her and help her up. She just falls again. The nurse comes over and Luna screams. She clutches her new second heart. "It's still connecting to your vascular system," I say.

The nurse logs at me, surprised. "Connecting to her vascular system?"

"Listen."

She uses her stethoscope and gasps. She listens to her other heart. "Two hearts!?"

I cover her mouth. "Get back to your office. You still need to care for Bill."

She gets up and goes back. Luna gets up. "That was horrible."

"I wish I could help you, but it'll do that for the next fifteen hours."

Luna groans. She gets up and walks away to her last class. I teleport home when she turns the corner.

(Luna's POV)

This is gonna suck. The next fifteen hours? I walk into music and sit at my keyboard. We are doing keyboard. I start playing music. After I finish, I feel pain near my kidneys. I see in my eyes, my kidneys changing. "My kidneys!" I shout.

Everyone looks at me and I fall onto the floor in pain. The teacher walks over. I open my mouth and breathe out yellow dust. I sit up and everyone looks at me. For the rest of class, no-one talks. They just play.

The bell rings and I go to my locker. Some boys look at me. "Freak," one says.

"How did you recover from the cuts?"

He inspects my arms. "Not a scar."

I push them back. "Go away!"

They look at me, afraid. I open my locker and get the things for my homework. I'm going to Diane's house. I teleport to John's middle school. I arrive and see him walking with a GIRL?! I teleport to Diane's house.

(John's POV)

I walk with Shelley and sit under the oak tree. "So, Shelley. I kind of like you. Do you like me?"

In response, she hugs me. "Yes."

I return the hug and cheer to myself. My psychic powers go crazy. I start floating with Shelley. I hold her hand and fly up slowly. She screams and I pat her shoulder. "What happened?"

"My powers went crazy."

I hug her closely. She hugs back. I focus my energy on her and lend her some. Her eyes glow blue too and she lets go. She gets the hang of it. She zooms upward. I follow. "I am never taking the bus again," she says.

We high five and smile. We fly to the top of Prism Tower. Our school is Lumiose Middle School. We sit on the edge and hold hands. "That was fun," I say.

"John. Tell me about your family."

I look at her. "Okay."

I take a breath. "My grandpa and grandma. My grandpa has lived for 2000 years. He is a Time Lord, like me. He won't die. He regenerates into a different person. Grandma was born on a distant world, but is part Gardevoir. She trained with Assassins and fell through time and space. Mom is wonderful, if you get her to talk. She's nice, but is really sad right now. The reason is my dad."

I pause. "Dad died before I was born. Mom says he was great and I don't doubt her. I have two sisters and two brothers. Luna is cute and she is sixteen. She goes to her high school. Blade is really smart, so he got into college already. Alvin hates the family. He was born in a bad place. He was also adopted. Clementine. She is an angel. She is a movie star now, but she grew up in the apocalypse with Alvin."

Shelley eyes are wide and her jaw seems like it's touches the roof of the tower. "Anna is my godmother, but she was evil. She was my mom's enemy once. She is the daughter of the Doctor's... grandpa's greatest enemy."

Shelley hugs me. "Wow!"

I smile and fly with her to my house.

(Luna's POV)

I write the last answer down. "See you Diane."

"Wait," she says. "Weren't you hurt?"

"Yeah."

"You don't have a scratch."

"I regenerated. It's something Time Lords do when they are hurt a lot."

"Oh yeah. You told me a year ago."

I get up and walk out. I walk back home. I hear laughing on the roof. I see John and his little girlfriend. I hear a metal stomp behind me. I see Mom teleport in front of me with a sword in hand. I turn around and I see a metal man holding a sword and shield. I wince. It swings it's sword, but I flip back. I leap forward and kick it. It was not my wisest idea. I hold my foot until the pain goes away. I am mad. My eyes glow blue, I float, and I unleash psychic fury everywhere. "Upgrade in process."

It grows stronger and I back up in fear. It swings it's sword and it shoves through my forearm. I scream in pain. My arm falls to the ground. Mom thrusts her sword through the iron heart in it's chest. I look at my stump. My severed hand is tingling. I see my hand regrowing. It finishes and it is identical. I hear a male, British voice behind me. "A Cyberman. It had a sword and cut your hand off. It grew back."

I look behind me and see a man in beige with a bowtie. I smile and say, "Bowties are cool. I have one. I'm gonna wear it to prom. I love you, grandpa."

"I love you. Wear that bowtie proudly."

I hug him. It is him. "Fezzes are also cool, by the way," he says.

I hug him tighter. Grandpa is back.


End file.
